The Wizard of BUNNIES!
by ZarkrontheConquerer
Summary: Wizard of Oz insane Tortall style!Chapter 7 is up!WE FINALLY GET TO MEET THE WIZARD!
1. Dog,Crow,Thing!

The Wizard of BUNNIES!

Disclaimer: Let's just make this easy I don't own the Wizard of Oz or Tamora Pierces stuff.  The End

It was a lovely black and white day in Kansas in the mystical age of the 1950s.  Little Dorothy was riding her really ugly bike down the black and white road.

…

Where the hells Dorothy?!!

Alanna: I wanna be Dorothy!!!

Aly: LIKE HELL YOU ARE!!  I GET TO BE DOROTHY!

Alanna: Why not?  I have red hair and I can click my heels together!

Audience member:[gasp]NOOOO THE FORESHADOWING BURNS MY EARS!

Alanna: Too bad I'm DOROTHY!

Aly: You have to wear a dress!

Alanna: Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeekruns away

Aly: Mwaha I'm Dorothy!

            Right, just get riding down the road.

Aly: Where's my Toto?

            Nawat is your Toto.

Aly: Fine, where is my Nawat?

Nawat: I'm here but where's Dove?  We were going to run off together and make out.

Aly: WHAT!?!?

Nawat: Umm I mean Dove and I were going to get it on in the bushes!

Aly: WHAT!?!?

Nawat: Erm I said I wanted to take Dove roughly in the barn!

Aly: WHAT!?!?

Nawat: I SAID NOTHING!

Aly: WHAT!?!?

Nawat: Caw!

Aly: Oh ok, well get in the funny basket on my bike

Nawat: Whyyyyy???

Aly: Because I've stolen you from the evil witch lady

Nawat: Your mother?

Aly: No the other one

Nawat: That crazy lady with all the cats?

Aly: That's the one!

Nawat: But I don't wanna get in the basket I don't like being a crow!

Aly: Too bad we've already wasted half a chapter rambling and we haven't even started the plot yet!

Nawat: Grumble[turns into crow]

Aly: Good job

Nawat: Caw

Aly:[shoves crow boy into basket]Yay lets go!

            Ok so Dorothy finally started biking down the road.  Everything was going smoothly until-

Cow:[lands on road]MOOOOOOOO!

Aly: AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!  A GIANT FALLING COW!

Nawat: Caw

Aly: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!  A GIANT FALLING COW!

Nawat: Caw

Aly: AAAA-

            Yes we've established that Aly now advance the damn plot!

Aly: Wait!  I can speak cow! FEAR NOT POOR COW YOU WILL BE SAVED SOON!  Ok letsmesee here Moooooooomoooooooohoooooooomoomoomoomoooooohooooo!

Cow: Moo

Aly: Hmmm maybe I should try Mad Cow…[spit]Meeeeoooommmmrrrraahhhhhhhblblbllahahahahhsssss

Cow: Moo

Randomly appearing angry reader: THIS HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH THE PLOT SO GET IT ON!

Aly:[giggle]I like getting it-

Randomly appearing angry reader: MOVE THE PLOT!

Aly: Fine lets go abandon the poor cow

Cow: Moo

            Ok so Dorothy biked all the way home with her little hostage in her basket.  But when she got home to her Auntie Daine and Uncle Numair's house there was a strange black object outside.  It was a long wood pole with lots of sticks on the end.  There was fancy gold writing on the side that read "Nimbus-

Harry Potter:[randomly appearing]YOU STOLE MY BROOMSTICK! YOINK![steals broomstick then flies away]

Rabid hoard of fangirls: DANIEL!!![runs after him]

Aly: Well that was random

Homer Simpson: You have NO idea!

Aly: What?

Nawat: Caw

Aly: Ok[goes inside]

Daine: Dorothy there's a nice lady here to see you!

Aly:[gasp]NO ITS YOU!

Mysterious voice: Yes its me!

Aly: YOU CANT TAKE MY DOG…CROW…THING!

Mysterious voice: Oh but I can, that nasty little thing keeps rummaging in my garden!  He even stole my Neal!

            Ah for the mysterious witchy voice that wanted to take dear Nawat away was in fact…THE SIMMONS BEAUTYREST MATTRESS!  I mean…YUKI!

Yuki: That's right now I'm taking this little crow that you stole from me back[yoinks Nawat]

Nawat: Well helllooo there

Yuki: Don't hit on me I'm married

Nawat: But are you happily married?

Yuki: Of course, now come Neal[pulls chain]

Neal:[whimper]

Yuki: Stop complaining! Yamanis don't complain!

Neal: But I don't wanna be a Yamani…

Yuki: SILENCE![yanks chain]

Neal: Owwie…

Aly: NOOOOOO NAWAT DON'T LEAVE ME!!!

Yuki:[takes Nawat and Neal away]Say goodbye little dog…crow…thing

Nawat: Caw

Aly: NO MY DEAR LITTLE DOG…CROW…THING!

Nawat:[ponders how long the dog…crow…thing joke is going to last]

Aly: How can you let her take my Nawat away!

Numair: She threatened us with a very pointy fan!

Aly: You guys are super powerful mages!  Why didn't you get a gopher to bite her ass?!?

Daine: Well that wouldn't be very polite would it?

Aly: STEALING MY DOG…CROW…THING ISNT POLITE!

Daine: Touche…Oh well it's too late now

Aly:[fume]I'm going after him!  And I'm not coming back![storms out]

Authors note: Yes well this is my first attempt at Tortallen comedy so REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!  And I want some real constructive criticism not just generic stuff.  Tell me what you liked and what you didn't!  I rest my case…


	2. The Tornado

The Wizard of BUNNIES!

Disclaimer: Here that sound? It's the sound of the non existant butlers I have because I'm not freaking rich because I DON'T own Tamora Pierces stuff or the Wizard of Oz.

            Ok where were we??  Oh ok, [insert screen wobblingness that indicates flashbacks]

Aly:[fume]I'm going after him! And I'm not coming back![storms out] 

            Well that wasn't exactly enlightening but here goes.  Somewhere down the road from Dorothy, Daine, and Numair's house Yuki was flying away with her stolen dog…crow…thing in a basket and Neal running alongside her.

Neal:[wheeze]Hey slow down no fair!

Yuki: Mwahahah!!!  Run run run as fast as you can, you wont escape me you adultering man!

Neal:[ hack]HEY!  That was two years ago, Dom and I were both drunk and you're STILL MAD!?!

Yuki: Of course I am, I'm the evil, unforgiving bitch![yank]

            Nawat was watching this scene with great amusement.

Nawat:[watches with great amusement]

            Yes we've established that

Nawat:[establishes that]

            STOP IT!

Nawat:[stops it]Hmmm this is boring I wanna leave

            And so when Yuki wasn't looking Nawat hopped out of his little basket and flew away from Yuki and Neal.

Nawat: FREEDOM!  Wheeee[flies away]

            Meanwhile back down the road somewheres Dorothy was running up the road after her stolen dog…crow…thing.

Aly: I'LL SAVE YOU MY DARLING DOG…CROW…THING!  Even if I have to-OH SON OF A

            The cause for Dorothy's swearing was a large masked man standing in front of her on the road.  He was laughing very loudly.

Strange masked man: Mwahahah my little rodent come and be my eternal loveslave!!!

Everyone in a 100 meter radius: MY EARS!!  THEY BURN!

Aly: What now?

Strange masked man: Don't you remember me my mosquito larvae?

Aly: Nope

Strange masked man:[throws mask in a bush that sounds suspiciously like spanking]I AM…LIAM THE SHANG DRAGON!

Aly: Who?

Liam: We used to shag?

Aly:…

Liam: Damn I feel rejected, how could you dear walrus baby?

Aly: I'm gonna…go…now…yes

Of course by this time Nawat had caught up to them.

Nawat: Caw you're dead!

Liam: I most certainly am not!

Nawat: Yes you are, I'm a carrion bird and believe me I know dead people[pecks Liam]

Liam: OW THAT HURTS!

Aly: Stop pecking it Nawat, you don't know where it's been!

Nawat:[grumble]

Aly: Lets go to this conveniently placed fortune tellers booth here

Liam: I WANNA COME!

Aly: No!

Liam: Awe…

            So Dorothy and Nawat went into the fortune tellers booth and Liam ended up watching Kel and Dom (who were in the bushes).

Aly: Hey Fortune teller!

Maude:  Hello dear child what a lovely dog…crow…thing you have.

Aly: Whatever, just tell me where I should go now that I've ditched my aunt and uncle

Maude: Why of course dearie…[pulls out crystal cube and starts chanting strange words]

Aly: What do you see?!?!

Maude: OooOooOoo I see, I see your Aunt Daine…she is calling for you…you need to pay for the takeout…from The Yamani Hut, where you can find all your Yamani food needs and wants.  We cater to all partys-

Aly: Stop advertising in my fortune!

Maude: Oops sorry budget cuts you know.  This thing gets lousy reception too but I cant afford a ball.

Aly: Whatever what were you saying?

Maude: Your Aunt Daine misses you dearly and needs you to pay for her takeout food.

Aly:[gasp]THAT SOUNDS AWFUL!  DON'T WORRY I'LL BE HOME SOON!

            And so Aly ran out the door and back down the road, leaving Maude ranting about ungrateful teens.  But Aly couldn't hear her over the shriek of wind around her.  Back at the house:

Daine: Theres a tornado coming!

Numair: Look whatever the duck says it wasn't me!

Daine: The duck says it was you

Numair: Yeah well…it's a duck

Daine: I like ducks, they're fun to bathe with

Numair: You know what else is fun in the bath?

Daine: NOT NOW!  Get in the storm cellar!

Numair: What about Dorothy?

Daine: Eh, she'll figure it out

Numair: I don't know about this, you know how I feel about enclosed spaces…

Daine:[sigh]I checked, there are no air mattresses or hip hop artists in there

Numair: ARE YOU SURE?!!??!

Daine: Yes…and uh I put a bathtub in there[shifty eyes]

Numair: WHOO HOO![jumps into cellar]

            After one last look around Daine decided Dorothy wasn't coming and she locked the cellar door.  Meanwhile Dorothy was almost at the house when she saw it…

JOLLY! JOLLY! JOLLY! JOLLY!

JOLLY! JOLLY! JOLLY!

JOLLY! JOLLY!

  JOLLY!

JOLLY!

JOLLY!

      JOLLY!

   JOLLY!

JOLLY!

              JOLLY!

JOLLY!

            It was one of the dreaded JOLLY TORNADOS!!  Sure enough at its base Aly could see fat little Owen running closer spewing that horrible, horrible word so many times that it filled the sky and whirled around her.

Aly: THE HORROR!

Nawat: Caw

            Aly ran into the house and slammed the door but it was too late…the cellar was locked.

Aly: Aunt Daine?  Aunt Daine please help me!  I brought my mastercard!

            But there was no reply

[cue terrifying but lonely music]

Aly: WAAAAAAAAAAHH!!!![hides under bed]

            Aly hid under her bed for a long time until she felt the floor beneath her shake violently.  Looking outside she saw horrible, hideous, disgusting things flying past the window!

Merric: HI!

Aly: MEEEEEEEEEEP!!!

Buri: I'm flying through a cloud of words and wind but I don't need any help because I'm a manly Kmir!

Raoul: I'm FLYYYYYYYYINNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGG!!!!

            Other things flew past the window like Kel's handcuffs, Maudes crystal cube, Liam's mask, somewhere over the rainbow, and then Neal flew by apparently after breaking free.

Neal: YEEES!!!

Yuki: COME BACK HERE[whirling chain like a lasso]I'll get you MWAHAHAHAA!!!

Aly: AHHHH!!!

            At this point Aly jumped back and hit her head on the ridiculously low ceiling and passed out on top of Nawat on her bed.  Sometime later after the storm was gone, she woke up.

Aly: Owwie what the hell is poking my back?[gets up]

Squished Nawat: Caaaw

Aly: Ew roadkill…well what should I do now?

Squished Nawat: May I recommend weight watchers?

Aly: Shut up and be dead

Squished Nawat: I'm not dead yet!

Aly: Yes you are

Squished Nawat:[inhaling]I'm getting better!

Aly: Right I'm gonna break this off now and go outside

            Aly went to the door, opened it and gasped.

Aly:gasp

            Why does everybody have repeat everything I say?

Aly: I have to repeat everything you say

            …

A/N: Ok this one took forever to do because I got a new computer halfway through so I had to transfer it and all that took a while.  This one was longer at least but I'm not sure if its very funny…My review thingy is acting very weird because I got two review alerts on my email but then they never showed up and two others that I never got the alerts for so go figure.Anyways I need three reviews before I do the next chapter so REVIEW!


	3. The Balance!

The Wizard of Bunnies!

Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Tortall, or any of Tamora Pierces stuff or the Wizard of Oz

A/N: Just to warn you I don't really remember the exact plotline of The Wizard of Oz so some of the events might be messed up

            Alright here goes nothing (seriously) Aly stepped outside the door, and gasped.  Wherever she was the most colorful place she had ever seen!

Strange voice: WELCOME SAVIOUR OF THE BALANCE!

Aly:[looking around]What the hell?

Strange voice: Down here!

            Aly looked down to see a very short person dressed in brown ugly, unfashionable clothes and armed with several sharp objects.

Aly: Who the hell are you?

Midget:  I'm Sharbangalongdoliokoshaq a member of the Dirty Laundry tribe of the Bazhir in the land of Tortoz!  Who are you and why has the balance brought you here?

Aly: I'm Dorothy from Kansas

Sharbangalongdoliokoshaq: PRAISE DOROTHY, THE BALANCE HAS BROUGHT HER!

Aly: What the hell didn't a tornado bring me?

Sharbangalongdoliokoshaq: A tornado of the balance!

Aly: And why do you want to praise me?

Sharbangalongdoliokoshaq:[points to legs sticking out from under house of the balance]

Aly: EEEEEWWWW ITS HIDEOUS!!!

Nawat:[flying out]: Ugg I know those striped stockings really don't go with those shoes

Aly: Oooooo SHINY!  I wants them![puts shoes on]

Sharbangalongdoliokoshaq:[gasp]You have put on the sacred Shiny Slippers!  You are now infested with the head lice, er magical powers of the balance!!

Aly: Score

Nawat: Caw

Sharbangalongdoliokoshaq: Now we must celebrate!  Time for the-OH DEAR BALANCE!

            Sharbangalongdoliokoshaq was staring in horror at a large cloud of billowing willow patterned smoke that was erupting from the ground.  When it cleared there was…

Aly: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!

Sharbangalongdoliokoshaq: It's the Wicked Witch of the West!

Aly: Its…YOU!!!

Yuki: YES ITS ME!!  Where you really not surprised?

Aly: Not really but that outfit you have on is HIDEOUS!

Yuki:[gasp]I'll have you know this is what every witch from here to Carthakoz is wearing!

Aly: Whatever just what do you want?

Yuki: I want the shiny slippers, they were my sisters and I deserve them!

Aly: HELL NO!  I TOOK THEM OFF THE DEAD THING AND I'M KEEPING THEM!

Yuki: Damn you well mark my words I'll get you little girl and you're little dog…crow…thing too!

            The evil witch disappeared in another puff of willow patterned smoke and left Aly, Nawat and Sharbangalongdoliokoshaq alone.

Aly: Well that was strange…

Sharbangalongdoliokoshaq: On with the celebrations!  WELCOME DOROTHY OF THE BALANCE TO TORTOZ !!

            Immediately three other short people in ugly unfashionable clothes ran over holding large spears and started dancing.

Midgets: We welcome you to Bazhir land sing fa la la la la la la la la la la sing fa la la la la la la!!![stab]

Passing Bazhir: OW[dies]

Aly: Ew

Nawat: FEASTING TIME!! I LOVE THIS PLACE!!

            After several rounds of singing and stabbing the flies got too annoying and Aly and Sharbangalongdoliokoshaq ran away to safety.

Aly: This place is nice but I need to get home to Kansas

Sharbangalongdoliokoshaq: Where is this Kansas?  IS IT A HOLY PLACE FOR PEOPLE OF THE BALANCE?!?!

Aly: Sure why not

Sharbangalongdoliokoshaq: THEN WE MUST RETURN YOU TO THIS KANSOZ!!

Aly: No its Kansas

Sharbangalongdoliokoshaq: KANOZSAS!

Aly: KANSAS!

Sharbangalongdoliokoshaq: OZKANSAS!!

Aly: NO OZ!!!

Sharbangalongdoliokoshaq:[gasp]This must be a truly holy place of the balance to have no Oz!

Aly: There you go, now how can I get back there?

Sharbangalongdoliokoshaq: No idea only a true person of the balance could know.  OOOO I KNO!!  You must seek out the wizard of-Ooo look BUNNIES!!

            Sharbangalongdoliokoshaq points out a big herd of cute bunnies.

Aly: The Wizard of what?

Sharbangalongdoliokoshaq: The Wizard of-Ooo look BUNNIES!!

            Sharbangalongdoliokoshaq points out a big herd of cute bunnies.

Aly: Seriously what is he the wizard of?

Sharbangalongdoliokoshaq: He is the Wizard of-Ooo look BUNNIES!

            Sharbangalongdoliokoshaq points out a big herd of cute bunnies.

Aly: Whatever I give up.  How can I find this wizard?

Sharbangalongdoliokoshaq: To find the wizard you must follow that thing over there!

            Sharbangalongdoliokoshaq points out a gross sickly looking yellow frog thing.

Aly: I should follow the yellow sick toad?

Sharbangalongdoliokoshaq: Yes follow the yellow sick toad!

Aly: C'mon Nawat lets follow the yellow sick toad!

Nawat:[looking up from corpse]Follow the yellow sick toad?

Aly: Yes follow the yellow sick toad!

Everyone: FOLLOW THE YELLOW SICK TOAD!

Sharbangalongdoliokoshaq: Of the balance!

Everyone: FOLLOW THE YELLOW SICK TOAD!

Sharbangalongdoliokoshaq: Of the balance!

Everyone: FOLLOW FOLLOW FOLLOW FOLLOW FOLLOW THE YELLOW SICK TOAD!

Sharbangalongdoliokoshaq: Of the balance!

            And so Aly and Nawat ran off after the Yellow Sick Toad.  Eventually they came to a fork in the dirt path they were following.  Unfortunately for them the Yellow Sick Toad gave into its horrible mutilating disease and died.

Aly: Damn…now what?

Strange voice: Not that way!

Aly: I wasn't going anywhere

Strange voice: Hell if I care just don't go that way!

Aly:[looking around]Who are you?

Strange voice: Over here!

            Aly stared around until she saw a really ugly unfashionable scarecrow.

Aly: How can you talk?

Scarecrow: I'm special, the farmer said so!

Aly: Who are you?

Scarecrow: I'm Neal the scarecrow!

Aly: Right now which way should I go?

Neal: Where are you going?

Aly: To see the Wizard of-Ooo look BUNNIES!

            Aly points out a big herd of cute BUNNIES!

Neal: Take me with you!

Aly: Why?

Neal: Because then he can give me a backbone, er brain!

Aly: If you don't have a brain how can you talk?

Neal: I don't know…if I had a brain I could figure it out!

Aly: Right well, ok here goes nothing[cuts down Neal]

Neal: Great well which way should we go?

Aly: I thought you knew!

Neal: Ummmm it was the LLAMA!

Nawat: You guys are hopeless theres a freaking sign!

            Aly and Neal stare blankly.

Nawat:[sigh]THIS WAY!

            Aly and Neal stare blankly.

Nawat: Caw

Aly: Ok lets go this way!

A/N: Hehehe this one was interesting.  I had a few things figured out a long time before I wrote this but most of it came in like the half an hour I wrote it.  I wanted to get it done before I leave so there you go.  Thanks to my reviewers especially Doms Lover and Starlit Nephredil for reviewing and inspiring the story.  Also for any pissed of Stag Party fans I'm saying it now that I stole the yellow sick toad thing from UkDarkhounds Stag Party because it was so damn awesome.  I suppose that's it so review please and tell me what you liked so I can work on it more!  Also please read First Try,Second Chance!


	4. Incessant Random Appearances

The Wizard of BUNNIES!

Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I'm poor, Tammy is rich because its her books and characters. Ralonetta and Rogerina are Princess Kalasins

Righto now Dorothy, Toto, and the scarecrow had set off down the ochre block path after the dead yellow sick toad died of the Sweating Sickness. The path was relatively uneventful/boring until Dorothy realized she hadn't eaten in 2 days.

Aly:[groan]Urggg my tummy hurts…

Neal:[gasp]HOW DARE YOU POINT OUT IN YOUR CRASS HUMAN WAY THAT I DON'T HAVE A STOMACH!! I FEEL SO VIOLATED!!![cries]

Nawat: Pleeeeease can I eat him Dorothy?

Aly: He's not real Nawat-

Neal:[bawls]Strike!![bawls more]

Aly: Whatever, just go find us some food

Nawat:[flies away]Caw Dovewasneverthisdemanding

Sarai:[appearing from nowhere]DOVE'S DEAD!!I KILLED HER!! BUT ITS OK BECAUSE NOW I'M GONNA BE QUEEEEEEEEE-

At this point Sarai runs into an equally randomly appearing Raoul. The effect is much like a bug hitting a windshield on a highway.

Raoul:[wipes off]Ew Copper Islands that's gonna leave a stain

Yet again someone randomly appears and this time its an apron wearing, disheveled looking Buri waving a frying pan.

Buri: If you…think that for ONE minute…I'm going to wash that stain out…you have another thing…coming!

Vein in Buris forehead: Twitch your vein thang, twitch your vein thang yeah yeah!

Raoul: Awe c'mon Buri you know the soap is murder on my hands![shows off new manicure]

Buri:[bursts into flame]NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!

Vein: I'M FREE!!

Raoul: Hmmm I suppose this means counseling again…Hmmm maybe Kel'll get this out

Raoul picks up the still smouldering Buri in his side of beef size hands and walks back off into the trees thus ending (for now) the bunch of randomly appearing people.

Aly: I am never getting married…

Neal: DAMNIT[cries more]

Dark Sinister Shape:[randomly appearing] I'LL SAVE YOU NEAL!!

Aly: Weren't the people supposed to STOP randomly appearing

Author:[randomly appearing]They were but then I got another idea

Aly: I'm glad to hear that you have these planned out so well

Author: Damn straight!

Dark Sinister Shape: HEY!! Pay attention to me!

Aly: Then stop being a dark sinister shape, you're scaring Neal

Dark Sinister Shape: NOO!! I would never mean harm to my dear Neal!

Aly: COME INTO THE DAMN LIGHT!!

Dark Sinister Shape: Fine[steps into the light]

As soon as the dark sinister shape stepped into the light it was revealed to be Starlit Niphredel (hearby known as SN because I'm so damn lazy!!

SN: STOP MAKING NEAL CRY!!

Aly: It wasn't me it was the author!!

Author: Uh oh, stupid rebellious characters[scribbles something then randomly disappears]

Aly is hit on the head by a falling raka.

Aly: Owwie

SN: Whatever I'm taking Neal away!

Neal: YAY![jumps into SN's arms]

And so Neal and SN walked off into the sunset to live happily ever after-

Aly: HEY WAIT YOU CANT TAKE MY SCARECROW!!!

SM: Why the hell not?

Neal: Yeah why not?

Aly: Because it would disrupt the original plot and cause a paradox that would destroy the entire world as we know it.

SN: Hmmm fine but after the fic is done…

Neal:[is shocked by what comes after the elipses] Yeah yeah yeah!

SN:[randomly disappears]

And finally the randomly appearing people were gone and Nawat returned with a bunch of fruit.

Neal: Why am I eating, I don't have a stomach?

Aly: Yes we've established that now shut up before it leads to another page long plot drift.

Neal: Rightyonow

FINALLY they moved on down the ochre block path which turned into the goldenrod slab street. The street led eventually to a big happy open field with frolicking bunnys, duckies, and Kel and Dom skipping around.

Aly: That looks violent

Readers: RATING!!

Aly: Ooooo look at that shiny statue over there!

Aly is pointing to a large statue of a person with two people next to it. They seem to be annoyed. Upon further inspection it turns out to be two very very oddly dressed men…woman…ummm

Aly: Why are you kicking that poor statue!?

Rogerina: He won't make us food!

Ralonette: And we tried to give him punishment work but he wouldn't do it!

Aly: I thought your name was RalonettA.

Ralonette: I'm French now!

Aly: You don't sound French, ok nevermind I thought you were dead!

Rogerina and Ralonette look at themselves.

Rogerina: Apparently not, now go fetch us some wood!

Aly: I'm not getting you wood!

Ralonette: Bonjour!

Rogerina: Awe come on if we don't have wood we cant start a fire to melt the tin man!

Tin Man:[squeek]

Everyone: ITS ALIVE!

Rogerina: Muahaahaha!

Tin Man:[squeek]

Aly: What? You want a café latte?

Ralonette: I'll have one, its French!

Aly: No!

Tin Man:[squeek]

Aly: You need to see a shrink?

Rogerina:[adjusting dress]Pfft shrinks are for crazy people

20 MINUTES LATER

Tin Man:[squeek]

Aly: I look like a man?!?!

Ralonette: He was complimenting ME thank you very much!

Princess Kalasin:[randomly appearing]OH FOR DOMS PANTS SAKE JUST GET HIM SOME OIL!!!

Dom: You rang?

Rogerina: Ooo a princess, if I marry her I could be QUEEN, er King, er ALMIGHTY!!

Princess Kalasin: You can't marry me I invented you! I'M THE ALMIGHTY AUTHOR!!

ZarkrontheConquerer:[randomly appearing]Actually I'm the ALMIGHTY AUTHOR in this one but you can borrow my powers if you pay interest

Princess Kalasin: Score NOW BEGONE!!

Princess Kalasin almightily flicks Rogerina and Ralonette and they turn into cans of oil. ZarkrontheConquerer and Princess Kalasin disappear and leave Aly, Nawat and Neal with the tin man.

Aly: Right now Neal start oiling him!

Neal: Awe I don't wanna though I'll get oil on my clothes

Aly: Too bad do it or I'll zap you with the Shiny Slippers

Neal:[grumble]

Neal starts oiling the tin man until he can move again.

Tin Man: Lousy ingrates I could have done that by myself!

Aly: Hey that's not very nice, we just helped you out!

Tin Man: Yes but I'm Joren and I have no heart! Now get out of my way before I really get mad!

Aly: You should come with us!

Joren: Why would I want to come with you?

Aly: We're going to the Wizard of-Ooo look BUNNIES!

Aly points out a big herd of cute bunnies.

Joren: Why would I want to see the Wizard of-Ooo look BUNNIES!

Joren points out a big herd of cute bunnies.

Aly: You could ask him to give you a heart!

Joren: I don't want a heart

Aly: Too bad its in the plot right here[points to script]

Author: Hey gimme that[grabs script]

Joren: Damnit all, I don't wanna travel with such scumbags as you

Aly: We do have the oil cans you know

Joren: Blackmailing a noble is a crime!

Aly: Your not a noble you're a tin man

Joren: LIES!

Aly: Whatever lets just head over to that menacing looking forest over there

Forest:[looks menacing]

A/N: I'm BAAAAACK!!! I'm sorry for the huge absence but I was in Egypt and Germany (great countries, go there if you can).So I got busy and wrote this today and yesterday but I had a lot of time because of jet lag. Starlit Niphredil I threw you in there, I hope you don't mind you're a Neal lover if not I can always…arrange a change so to speak[evil laugh]. Again Rogerina and Ralonetta/e are Princess Kalasins. I know I already put Buri and Raoul in there but I just love to make fun of them. I have nothing against them but I think it's a hilarious couple. I think that's it for notes right now but Doms Lover beware you may be next MWAHAHAHAHAHA[hack].


	5. Nobility Issues

The Wizard of BUNNIES!

Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Tamora Pierces stuff because it is hers and I don't own it because it is hers.

Dorothy, the Scarecrow, and the Tin Man have arrived in front of a menacing looking forest.

Aly: That forest looks menacing

Yes we've established that

Aly: Hmm the goldenrob slab street goes in there so I guess we have to go in

Neal: I'M SCARED!!

Joren: Pfft I'm too nobly to be scared

Neal: HOLD ME!

Joren: I would not touch such an unobly scarecrow such as you!

Neal: BUT I'M STILL SCARED!!

Aly: Too bad straw for brains, you're coming in with us

Neal: Awe but I don't like the look of those squirrels

Aly: We have to go in because I have to get back to Kansas to pay for the takeout food

Joren:[gasp]Takeout food is very unobly!

Aly: Oh just shut up and lets go into the forest!

So Aly led them (Joren was led nobly) into the scary woods. They didn't get very far though before they found a large chain of people blocking the goldenrod slab street. They were holding signs that said things like "Work for Pay", "Strike", "Will Assasinate for Food", and "Hi Mom." Aly was curious and went up to one person and talked to them.

Aly: What are you guys doing?

Random Person: We're striking!

Aly: Striking for what?

Random Person: The author hasn't figure it out yet!

Author:[randomly appearing]I have to![scribbles stuff]

Random:[looks]Oh that's what it is, we're set makers and we want better pay!

Another random person: That's right, from now on NO MORE SETS!!

Mob: YEAH!

Aly: WHAT!?!

Joren: You can't stop making sets, its unobly!

Aly: And then we won't be in the menacing looking forest anymore we'll just be on the…blank!

Mob: YEAH!

Random person: Actually it doesn't matter because we're blocking your path anyways

Neal: Well how come Dom got over there?

Neal points to Dom lying under a tree muttering to himself.

Dom: Hi strawhead!

Random Person: Oh yeah, that was Sally's fault

An ugly girl wanders over in a sort of daze.

Neal: Awe man why does Dom always get the good looking ones?

Aly: Like?

Neal: Kel

Joren: DAMN THAT UNOBLE NOBLE!

Neal: You know if anybodys unoble its you?

Joren: Yeah but I'm less unoble than her

Neal: Or at least you are now that she had a "reunion" with Cleon

Aly: Stop excluding me I WASN'T ALIVE THEN!!

Neal: How old are you?

Aly: The author thinks I'm seventeen

Neal: Right now 1 8 carry the 24 and…Actually you were technically alive then

Joren:[is nobly appalled]

Aly:…How do you know this?

Neal: Remember I'm her former squire!

Aly: Ew and I thought you needed a brain!?!

Neal: This never happened[censors the conversation]

Random Person: HELLO!?!? Pay attention to ME!?!

Joren: But you're not a noble!

Aly: Besides we're still trying to figure out how to get through

Neal:…

Joren: I think his unoble straw brain is exhausted for the day

Neal:…

Shadowy figure:[randomly appearing]I can help you get through!

Aly: What is with all the shadowy figures?!?!

Shadowy figure: The author thinks its too boring to just introduce them

Aly:[coughlazycough]

Author:[randomly appearing]Hey I'm not lazy! I'm just stupid…stupid and lazy!

Aly: What?!

Nawat: Caw

Aly: What was that for?

Nawat: I hadn't said anything yet this chapter

Shadowy figure: BACK TO ME!?![mumbles about plot drift]

Author: I heard that!

Shadowy figure: You wrote that!

Author:…So I did

Shadowy figure:[takes off shadowy stuff]Ta da!

Everyone:[gasp]

Shadowy figure: Yes its me Dom's Lover!

Aly: No we were gasping at your clothes

Joren: They are so unoble!

Dom's Lover: Whatever, I can help you through the picket line

Aly: Howso?

Dom's Lover: Like this, just follow me-DOMIKINS!!!!

Dom's Lover runs screaming at the picket line and the pickiters leap out of the way, allowing the group to run through (Joren ran nobly). They waved happily (and nobly) goodbye to Dom's Lover, who was chasing Dom into the woods. Eventually though-

Joren:[nobly]Where did the forest go?

Aly: It never got painted because the set painters are on strike

Neal: So now its just…whiteness

Aly: Basically

Neal: Fear inspiring

Joren: Very noble

Neal: Not really

Joren: Shut up you unoble scarecrow!

Aly: Whatever so now what?

Nawat: Caw, just keep walking

Aly: Um, ok

And then walked (Joren walked nobly) into the blankness.

Aly: You know I've heard there are [shudder]Liams in here

Neal: I once heard that there are deadly Thayets around

Joren:[sniffs nobly]Pfft that's not nearly as nobly horrible as the Buri's I heard were in here

Nawat: Liams, and Thayets, and Buris!

Neal: OH MY!!

Aly: Liams, and Thayets, and Buris!

Neal: OH MY!!

They got bored after this so of course a strange figure jumped out of the blankness!!

Figure: RRRRAAWWWWRRRR!!!

Everyone: AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!

Figure: AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!

Everyone plus the figure: AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!

Aly: Wait…who's scared of who?

Figure:[waves hand]Ooh ooh pick me pick me!

Aly: Um ok you first

Figure: I'm scared of you!

Aly: Who are you anyways?

Figure:[removing figure stuff]It's ME the Cowardly Lioness of course!

Aly: But, but you're my mother and you're not cowardly!

Lioness: I am in this story, I mean really who fits the name better than ME!?!?

Awkward silence.

Lioness: I rest my case

Aly: Well you're still my mother

Joren: YOU UNOBLE CROSSBREED!!

Lioness:[whispering]What's with him?

Aly: He has nobility issues

Lioness: Looks like he has rust issues…

Joren:[gasp]UNOBLE RUST SPOTS!!!

Lioness: AAAAAAAAAHHHH!!!

Aly: WHAT?

Lioness:[squeek]Loud noises scare me…

Nawat: Caw lets just keep walking and hope that the sets come back…

Awkward silence.

A/N: Hey ok I realize there was a bit of a gap for this one cuz I ended up getting writers block on about the fourth line. Also I just started high school so I've been busy. Obviously Dom's Lover is her own person (go read A New and Improved Tortall and her other stuff). Man I honestly cant think of anything else really for this chapter except the sets will come back I promise. Coming up with Jorens nobility issues was fun and so was the whole Aly was technically alive during POTS.


	6. Aptly Named Cities

The Wizard of BUNNIES

Chapter 6

The strange gang of people wanting to see the wizard of-Ooo look BUNNIES! The narrator points out a big herd of cute bunnies. Anyways they find themselves on the edge of the creepy forest.

Aly: Hey the sets are back!

Joren: Of course they're back it would be unobly for them to stay away forever

Lioness: THE LIGHT SCARES ME!!!

Neal: How can the light scare you?

Lioness: There wasn't much light in the forest where I lived so its scary

Aly: What else are you scared of?

Lioness: Nothing just loud noises and li-AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH A BUTTERFLY!!!cowers

Meanwhile at the Wicked Witches Tea House of Evil Yuki was staring into her magic crystal cube and watching them.

Yuki: Yesssss my pretties you are almost at the Once Emerald And Then Black Because It Got Corroded But now Emerald But Not Really Emerald Its Just Colored Glass Because of The Kings Budget Cuts City. But lets make this…interesting OH WOULD YOU SHUT UP SHINKO!!!

Shinko: NEVER!!!keeps banging on cage bars

Yuki: Yo flying monkies!

Merric: Yes my evil witchiness?

Owen: What can we do for you your joliness?

Yuki:smacks OwenI told you not to use that word, anyways Merric throw a blanket over Shinko so she thinks its night and goes to sleep and Owen you go sprinkle this bag of magic powder over the goldenrob slab street.

Owen:sniffsSmells like poppiesgirly gaspDRUGS!!!

Yuki: No its just poppy seeds

Owen:is obliviousOh ok

Owen flies (with some difficulty)over the path and sprinkles them around. Tons and tons of poppies spring up around the path and Owen flies away laughing evilly.

Neal: Oooo look pretty flowers!

Lioness: AAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!! THERE'S FLOWERS OVER THERE!! THERES BUTTERFLIES IN THE FLOWERS!!! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Joren:sniffWhat an unoble coward-AAAAAHHHHHHHH A PEASANT!!!

Peasant: I am oppressed

Aly:pets the peasantWell too bad Lioness you have to go through the flowers. Look theres the Once Emerald And Then Black Because It Got Corroded But now Emerald But Not Really Emerald Its Just Colored Glass Because of The Kings Budget Cuts City!

There is a collective oohs and aahs.

Lioness: AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!

Joren:sniffWhat kind of unoble person would let a city get corroded?

Neal: What?

Nawat: Whatever

Aly: I wanna go home!

And so end the catchphrases. Anyways they all start heading into the field of poppies until about halfway through.

Lioness: Thooo thleepy…thleep thcawy…lithp scthawy…nightyfalls asleep

Aly:yawnlights outfalls asleep

Nawat: Caw I'm tired…falls asleep

Joren: What unoble living things fall asleep in a field?

Neal: What?

Joren:sighWell as the nobliest one here I have decided that they have fallen asleep

Yuki's voice:randomly appearing Mwaahhaahhaaaahahaha!!

Neal:whimpersLousy overlording little…

Joren: Shut up you unobly whipped scarecrow

Neal: She must have put them to sleep with a spell!!thinks but doesn't really think because he doesn't have a brainIT MUST BE IN THE AIR! DON'T BREATH!!

Joren: It cant be in the air, the Lioness is too scared to breath so it must be…IN THE AIR!!

Neal: I just said that

Joren: Don't question me unoble ingrate!

Neal: Well it must the the poppies

Joren: Pfft of course not the poppies are too noble

Neal: SHUT UP ABOUT NOBILITY!!

Joren:is nobly appalled

Neal: Well what can we even do about this?

Joren:is still nobly appalled

Random voice:randomly appearingNever fear I will help you

Neal: Where's that random voice randomly appearing from?

Random voice: I'm The Great Mother Goddess

Neal: Who?

Goddess: I'm one of the most almighty gods in the Tortall pantheon!

Joren: Pfft you cant be as nobly as me your only glowing with an immortal light

Goddess: Stupid mortals I am so out of heresends snow and leaves

Joren: NOOOOO SNOW MAKES…ME…Ruuuussssssttt

Aly:snortWhy is it cold all of a sudden?

Nawat: Did Dove leave the back door to the nest open again?

Lioness: AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!! SNOW!!!! I'M GOING TO GET HYPOTHERMIA!

Neal: Score three good things at once-the snow, that glowy lady left, and the tin man got all rusted

Aly: Well we have to oil him

Neal: Awwwe why?

Aly: Because it would be unobly to not

Neal:gaspDEMON DEMON!!

Nawat:droolsMmmmm demon flesh…

Lioness: AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!! A DEMON!!!

So Aly oils up the tin man while Neal calms the Cowardly Lioness down and they continue down the goldenrob slab street.

Joren: You waited an unobly amount of time to oil me!

Aly: It was like 2 minutes!

Joren: A very unobly 2 minutes!

Anyways eventually they reach the GATES OF THE ONCE EMERALD AND THEN BLACK BECAUSE IT GOT CORRODED BUT NOW EMERALD BUT ITS NOT REALLY EMERALD ITS JUST COLORED GLASS BECAUSE OF THE KINGS BUDGET CUTS CITY!

Everyone: ooooOOOooo aaaAAAaaa WoooOOOooow!!

Aly: How do we get in?

Lioness: Ring the bellrings the bell AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!

Aly: Nothing happened!

Lioness: Oh sorry, ahead of schedule

Suddenly a head popped out of a slot in the door.

Lioness: Here we go AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!

Person: Whats with her?

Joren: She's an unoble coward!

Person: Right, well you have to knock on the door

Aly: But you already know we're here

Person: Too damn bad knock on the door

Nawat: Caw why?

Person: BECAUSE!!goes back into slot

Neal: Umm ok

Neal tries to knock on the door but fails due to the fact that he is made of straw. Seeing that this doesn't work they procede to whack Joren into the door.

Person:coming back outWhy hello and welcome to the Once Emerald And Then Black Because It Got Corroded But now Emerald But Not Really Emerald Its Just Colored Glass Because of The Kings Budget Cuts City! What is your business here?

Aly: We want to see the Wizard of-Ooo look bunnies!

Aly points out a big herd of cute bunnies.

Person:gaspThe wizard of-Ooo look bunnies!

The person points out a big herd of cute bunnies.

Person: Nobody sees him lately!

Aly: But I need to see him to get home!

Person: Well you can try but good luckgoes back into slot

They stand around for a few minutes…nothing happens.

Everyone:bangs Joren into door

Joren: I would say ow but it would be unobly…whispersowwies

Person:coming out of slotWHAT?!?!

Everyone: LET US IN!!

Person: Oh right, here you go

The person goes back in but the massive colored glass doors open to reveal a beautiful city full of happy green people and happy green horses and happy green BUNNIES and other happy green stuff.

Random green person: Come on people we have to get you cleaned up!

Nawat: Caw score

Everybody:bursts into song

Joren: Make me look nobly shiney!

Tin shiners: Shine shine shine lalala the author cant remember the song. That's how we make you shiney and nobly in the lovely old land of Tortoz!

Neal: Stuff me all full of non moldy straw!

Stuffers: Stuff stuff stuff lalala the author cant remember the song. That's how we make you full and non moldy in the lovely old land of Tortoz!

Aly: DIE MY HAIR BLUE AGAIN!!

Stylists: No

Lioness: I'M AFRAID OF CURLING IRONS!!!

Groomers: Too damn bad lalalala That's how we strap you in this chair and curl your hair in Tortoz!

Lioness: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!

So later they all found themselves primped, pampered and scared out of their minds in front of a large door waiting to be called in.

Another random green person: Look up in the sky!!!

Masses of green people: AAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!

Lioness: You rang?

Aly: OH MY GODDESS!!!

Neal: Why do people keep saying that?

For up in the sky in big black smoke letters was the Wicked Witch on her evil, ugly, unfashionable willow patterned broomstick was written-

Neal: Why does it say "Space For Rent"?

Aly: No that's the Good Witches Ad over there it says "Surrender Dorothy"!

Neal: Oh

Random green person: You may enter the room of the Wizard now!

Everyone: oooOOOooo!

A/N: Rejoice for I actually saw The Wizard of Oz so hopefully I will be able to keep on track with the real story more now! I think this ones actually fairly long yay and honestly this one was written over a long period of time so any thoughts I had at the beginning are now lost forever(damn school)Chapters will be coming slower now because I'm in high school which occupies time and brain power. Also damn your logic Lady Leah of Chaos I forgot Aly was in the immortals(I haven't read it forever)and therefore the whole thing in the last chapter is irrelevant but it was fun. And also the thing about "Liams, Thayets and Buris OH MY!" I added that because the three words have the same first letters as "Lions, Tigers and Bears OH MY!"J


	7. CAPITALS!

The Wizard of BUNNIES!

Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Three guesses what I'm gonna say? If you said-blah blah I don't own these characters then DING DING DING WE HAVE A WINNER!!

A/N: Yeah I've been bad but I've been focusing all my writing efforts on a LOTR spoof which will be up as soon as I split it into chapters. Plus I read Tricksters Queen YAY so there are a couple references in there but no real spoilers.

And for you forgetful people (including the author) Heres a recap

_Random green person: You may enter the room of the Wizard now!_

_Everyone: oooOOOooo!_

Aly:listeningOk recaps done we have to be in character now

Lioness: I'M SCARED I DON'T WANNA GO IN!!

Joren:pffts noblyI'm not scared by any wizard, he cant be as noble as me!

Nawat:is hot for Aly

Neal:picks sap out of ears

Random green person: Go down the hallway and don't touch anything!

Neal: Even the floor?

Random green person:sarcasticallyYes creepy straw man you cant touch the floor

Neal: Awe man I knew this would be a bad day

Neal holds up a fortune cookie that says "You will have to learn to levitate today"

Joren: Ha you unoble scarecrow, how can you not know how to levitate?

Aly:removes Jorens levitating deviceYeah gee…how awful

Nawat: Can we actually go down the hallway now?

Lioness: THE SMELL OF FLOOR WAX SCARES ME!

Nawat: Sooooooo shiny

Everyone rolls their eyes and begins to levitate down the hallway except Neal and Joren who end up hanging onto Aly's braids.

Aly: Ow ow ow ow ow ow ow…

Nawat: I thought that we had established that we didn't need to levitate

Everyone: Oh yeahdrops

They walk the rest of the hallway and reach a pair of really big doors that magically open when they approach. They enter a large green room covered in large green TAPESTRIES (I like the word) with large green OTHER STUFF I CAN'T THINK OF!

Aly: Oooo its so large and…oh whats the word

Lioness: SCARY GREEN!!!

Alys: That's the one!

BIG VOICE: RAWR FEAR ME FOR I SPEAK IN CAPITALS!!!

Everyone: AHHHH IT SPEAKS IN CAPITALS!!!

BIG VOICE: STOP SPEAKING IN CAPITALS, IT IS ONLY FOR ME!

Everyone:** Ahhhhhhhhhh!!!!**

BIG VOICE: BETTER!! NOW I AM THE GREAT AND POWERFUL WIZARD OF-OOO LOOK GIANT CAPITALIZED BUNNIES!!!

THE BIG VOICE (somehow) POINTS OUT A LARGE HERD OF CUTE GIANT CAPITILIZED BUNNIES! The wizard turned out to be a large floating head-

Neal: Hey its Wyldon!

Yes well I was just going to say that and you cut me-

WYLDON: WHY HAVE YOU COME?!

Aly:levitates forward Um you see sir I need your help to get back to Kansas

Neal:picks sap forwardAnd I need a brain

Joren:noblys forwardApparently I need more nobility

Aly:smacks with a blowtorch…what the?He needs a heart

Lioness:scares forwardI need courage

WYLDON: HMMMM NOO!!!!

Aly: Awe how come?

WYLDON: BECAUSE IM A BIG FLOATING HEAD AND I CAN MAKE YOU DO LAPS!!

Aly: Nuh uh I'm a girl

WYLDON: CURSES FOILED AGAIN! THEN YOU MUST DO SOMETHING FOR ME BEFORE I GRANT YOUR REQUESTS!!!

Aly: Sure thing what do we have to do, till a field?

Nawat: Be hot for Aly?

Neal: NUKE THE CROWS??!?!

Joren: Take pictures of me to inspire you with my nobliness?

Everyone in a 1000 kilometer radius:shudder

Lioness: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!

Wyldon: WATCH THE CAPITALS!!!

Lioness: _AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!_

Wyldon: BETTER! NOW I DO NOT WANT YOU TO DO ANY OF THOSE THINGS AS THEY ARE USELESS TO A GIANT HEAD LIKE ME!

Aly: Well what does a giant floating head need?

Wyldon: I NEED…A SHRUBBERY!! I MEAN THE WICKED WITCHES BROOMSTICK…YES THAT'S IT!

Everyone: NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!

Wyldon: CAPITALS!!!

Everyone: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!

Wyldon: DAMN RIGHT!!

Neal: Why do you want the Wicked Witches broomstick?

Wyldon: BECAUSE I WANT HER DEAD!!

Joren: Ew death is so unobly, cant we just invite her over for noble tea and crumpets?

Wyldon: NO!! AND YOU MUST NOW GET ME SOME CRUMPETS AS WELL BUT THEY MUST BE GIANT FLOATING CRUMPETS!!

Everyone:glares at Joren, well except Joren cuz that would be weird if he could glare at himself

Joren: Well who wouldn't want them they're so nobly!

Neal: Oh go shove a giant floating crumpet in it.

Wyldon: WHY ARE YOU STILL HERE PUNY NON FLOATING HEADS!! GO NOW!!!

Lioness: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!jumps out a window

Random green person: I told you not to touch anything!starts to fire scour everything

Everyone: OW OW HOT FIRE HOT HOT

Nawat: Wow now I'm really hot for Aly

Studio audience: AHAHAHAHAHHAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!

Joren: This is NOT good for my pores and breakouts are really unoble!

Everyone on the face of the earth EVER: SHUT UP JOREN!!!

Anyways the group found the Cowardly Lioness hiding from the bushes in a mineshaft. They then left and arrived in the deep dark woods near the Wicked Witches house. It was dark and scary, and dark and frightening and the darkness was so dark that even the people who didn't mind the dark were scared by this dark because it was really dark and-

Everyone: SHUT UP!

Right well it was dark and now we're leaving you because we want to be SUSPENSEFUL!!!

Nawat: DUN DUN DUN!!!

A/N: Yeah well like the narrator(who is a separate entity from the author) said I'm leaving this one here because I want the forest possibly the castle bit to be separate. Yeah I know this episode was crappy, I was just feeling really uninspired for funniness. Some of you know I've been trying to get The Lord of The Blings to work which is interesting but I may just leave the link up if anybody wants to read it. Not a whole lotta notes about this one except the only reason it took forever is because I was writing Lord of the Blings. I hope to make these closer together and funnier.


End file.
